Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimension printing apparatus using photocurable resin, and more particularly, to a three-dimension printing apparatus using photocurable resin, that is capable of easily separating the photocurable resin adhered, in a cured state, to a bottom surface of an accommodating unit where the photocurable resin is accommodated, from the bottom surface of the accommodating unit by moving the accommodating unit in a spiral direction.
Description of Related Art
Recently, active research is underway on not only two-dimension (2D) printers but also on three-dimension (3D) printers configured to print 3D objects.
Here, the three-dimension (3D) printers are equipment configured to pile up materials such as polymer(resin), metal and the like of the form of liquid or powder, according to design data, in a processing layer-by-layer method, to prepare a 3D object.
This originated from rapid prototyping (RP) which means a technique of rapidly molding a shape intended to be produced according to three-dimension CAD, utilizing laser and powder materials. It is a concept opposite to subtractive manufacturing that produces a three-dimension object in a method of cutting or carving a material of a three-dimension shape, using mechanical processing or laser.
Various three-dimension printers have been developed so far, including well-known methods such as the fused deposition modeling (FDM) method for melting a thermoplastic material of a filament form inside a nozzle to deposit the melted thermoplastic material while outputting the same in a thin film form, the multi jetting modeling (MJM) method for simultaneously spraying a photocurable resin and wax from a printer head and then depositing the sprayed photocurable resin and the wax while solidifying the same with ultraviolet ray, and the digital light processing (DLP) method and the like for projecting light of a shape to be molded, to a liquid state photocurable resin, using a digital light projector (DLP), and depositing the same.
Of these methods, the DLP method has advantages of low cost, uniform operating speed and relatively rapid molding speed. Despite these advantages, there occurs a problem where cured photocurable resin is adhered to an inner surface of the accommodating unit while curing the photocurable resin and the shape of the cured photocurable resin is damaged in the process of separating the cured photocurable resin.
Therefore, in the case of printing a three-dimension structure shape by the DLP method in particular, whether or not it is possible to efficiently separate the cured photocurable resin from the inner surface of the accommodating unit is one of the tasks to be solved, and thus a lot of researches are underway on ways to solve the aforementioned problem.